Being grown Up
by Chaos-sama9
Summary: Kingdom Hearts/Peter Pan Crossover. In Neverland, even lost boys have to grow up. Based off of redwing55's fic, Growing Up.
1. And the Momeraths Outgrabe

Rating: T/PG-13

Rating: T/PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Axel/Roxas

Warnings: Slash. And if you've never seen a Peter Pan movie, then where have you been?

Notes: I place all blame on redwing55. This is completely and one-hundred percent her fault, though I can't blame her in the least for the original story. Also, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own that monster of a franchise known as Peter Pan. If I did, I'd be rich and living it up in Aruba.

Roxas was the forever-boy, the child that never grew up; he'd always been like that, and he'd always be like that, in his overgrown storybook island that was his and his alone

Roxas was the forever-boy, the child that never grew up; he'd always been like that, and he'd always be like that, in his overgrown storybook island that was his and his alone. At first they all lived happily together, the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, him, and all the other island inhabitants. Then Hook came, with his mane of crimson hair and arrogant sneers, and to Roxas it had been like there would be no end to his pranks and faux-battles. Hook had been tolerant of the boy, up until he'd stolen his treasure, had to chase the damned sprite half across the island, and wound up getting his hand bitten off by the crocodile. Afterwards, he'd become nearly Romanic in his quest to destroy Roxas, only to find it backfire on him time and time again.

After their last encounter on the ship, Roxas, for once, thought over their simple-yet-complex relationship, and the new game he'd been introduced to. What a strange game it was! It had been wet and fierce and overwhelming at first, but there had been something deeply pleasurable about it, as well; like the more he had, the more he'd want it. He ran his thumb over his lips time and again, wondering that the slightly buzzy feeling was still there, along with Hook's taste. It was something strangely alluring, spicy and fiery and passionate, angry yet satisfied, with another taste that was distinctly the other man's.

Roxas brooded for the next couple of days, making the clouds roil in the heavens above and the boys shrink away in fear of their leader, but he took no notice of them. Tink was upset, presumably about the game, though he couldn't see why. It was just a game! Thankfully, the thought didn't stay long in her tiny golden head, and now she just worried and fretted over him, trying to get his mind off it's current track. Finally, at the end of the week (or so he was told) come to the conclusion that while he didn't know whether or not he liked the new game, Hook and he would be playing it a lot more often from now on.


	2. Hot Water

Rating: PG-16/ T+  
Fandom/Series: Kingdom Hearts/Peter Pan  
Warnings: OMGeeze, BL and swearing! And let us not forget our good friend innuendo.  
Notes: I felt like writing a little more Peter Pan crossover, just to make your brains melt. This is also dedicated to redwing55, just like the last one. I do not own Peter Pan, Kingdom Hearts, or large heaps of money; got it?

* * *

It was with a growing feeling of rage and annoyance that Hook was out on the deck that night, pacing it like some great demented cat. He'd sworn at at least half the crew and was still uncomfortabley irritable about everything. Ever since that damned brat had come the last time, his wrist had ached; the phantom sense of his lost hand itching and _wanting_...

He stopped at one of the canons, loosely tied, and felt his irritation boil over into anger. Whatever idiot it was that had left the weapon as it was would definitely be suffering his wrath come morning time. The moonlight was glinting coldly off of his hook, and he ran it against the hardy metal of the canon barrel, letting some of his energy out with the screaching sound.

"What's the matter, can't sleep?"

Axel didn't turn, didn't need to turn to know whose voice that was. The kid had returned just as he'd known he would, though admittedly later than he would've liked. Three weeks was more than his libido could take after their little indiscretion.

"I should be asking the same of you. Little boys up past their bedtimes are bound to be punished," he said snidely, turning to sneer up at the sprite. Pan was once again in the rigging, looking down at him with a mixture of childish fancy and almost-mature curiousity. The captain's sword bumped against his rather bony hips, and he was glad that he'd remembered to bring it this time. It wouldn't due to be caught weaponless, in case the boy had come for something else than "play".

Roxas glared, in a way that would probably have sent his ragamuffin gang running for cover, but was in actuality less of a bite than a sting. His sneer turned into a smirk, and he canted his hip mockingly. "Oh, did I hurt the little boy's feelings?"

The blonde was in front of him before he could bat an eye, sword ready to attack, but Axel had expected that. He flicked Pan's sword out of the boy's hand, sending it skidding across the deserted deck. Quick as lightening the other had his knife out, slashing at his enemy with a ferocity that Hook found more than alluring. He hooked out a long leg and caught Roxas in the gut, stunning him, and slammed him up against the railing of the ship before the kid had time to react. Stained-glass blue eyes glared up at him, a pout forming on his lips.

"Oh look, the little bird's been caught. What to do, what to do?" He grinned, tracing the boy's collarbone with his hook and delighting in the soft gasp that escaped him. A thin line of red followed, creating a seductively dark contrast against Roxas's pale skin in the moonlight - chuckberry red on moon dappled cream... Axel bent down and licked it up, growling as Pan gasped and arched into his mouth. He threaded his fingers into golden locks of hair before crushing their mouths together in a parody of a kiss, all tongue and clashing teeth. Now the kid was trying to best him, surprisingly stong hand nearly ripping his shirt and pushing himself up against his elder. Axel had to chuckle; despite the maturity Roxas showed at times, he still had the boyish want to be the best in everything.

He pulled away, placing the tip of his hook at the small of the blonde's back, not missing the flash of apprehension at the gesture in those bottomless blue eyes. Axel licked his lips, a predatory gleam in his eyes, before running his thumb over the boys bruised lips, delighting when they parted and bit down on the pad of his finger, then sucking them into that delightful pink mouth.

"My my, so eager. You're trying too hard to play grown-up."

Roxas spat the digit out, fury etched across his pixie-like face. "I'll never grow up! I'll be a boy forever!" He yelled, and Axel was grateful for once that his crew was nothing more than a bunch of drunk pigs; by now they should be so blasted that they didn't even notice the yelling coming from above-deck.

"But you are, my dear Pan, you are," the red head murmured into the soft, downy hair by the boy's ear, trailing his hook up, up, up that tender young back and delighting in the hiss of desire and pain. "You must have realized by now that no one can stay a child forever. Not even you, the King of Toddlers."

Roxas growled, yanking on a great hunk of red spikes and crushing their mouths together again, hands harsh and insistent as he tugged Axel's shirt out of his pants so he could have greater access to the pale white skin underneath. He ripped it off, throwing it over the badly-anchored canon, before fastening his mouth onto the skin of the older male's collar bone, shoulder, chest - wherever he could reach. Axel groaned, grinding his hips against the boy, realizing that the kid had probably never even had a hard-on before, digging pale spidery fingers into the soft flesh of Roxas's hips. Startled, he jerked away, looking down at the action below the belt, suddenly afraid. Hook sighed.

He moved away, barechested and shocking in the moonlight. Pan didn't give him a second look as he flew off to his little tree house, his kigdom of snot-nosed brats, to be comforted by his little faerie, who was as innocent as her master and wouldn't know what to do. The red head stood stock-still, before sighing and gingerly picking his discarded shirt up. Looked like it would just be a party of one tonight.


End file.
